Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere
by luluiscrazy
Summary: It's Usagi-san's birthday and he becomes scared for his relationship with Misaki because he's getting old. Just a quick fanfic of the romantica couple.


**This is just a quick fanfic. It was bothering me so I went ahead wrote it. I know I'm supposed to working on my other stories, but I couldn't help it! I just had to get this one out the way lol. Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

Today is my 30th birthday. God I'm getting old.

As I get ready for the day, I stare at the mirror and take a good look at myself. I first target my face. A few wrinkles here and there, but nothing major. Moving my eyes towards my body, I stare for a while. I consider myself in good shape. I don't see anything sagging so that's a good thing.

Sighing, I turn the faucet on to wash my face. Putting my hands together to form a cuplike form, I hold them under the warm water until they fill. Lowering my face, I bring my hands to my face and feel the warmth of it as I splash myself with it.

Pulling my face up, I glance at the mirror again, taking a closer look. Yeah. There are definitely some more wrinkles. Maybe if I just take it easy on the cigarettes, my face will smooth out? Yeah right. Who am I kidding? I'm just getting old.

Leaving the bathroom, I got dressed and headed down stairs. Letting the aroma of Misaki's good cooking fill my nostrils, I smile at him, although he's facing away from me.

Reaching the kitchen, Misaki unnoticed of my presence, I go and wrap my hands around his waist. This has become a ritual for me. Of course he complains, saying I shouldn't do that if someone is holding a knife in there hands. Yelling at me is a ritual for him.

"Good morning Misaki," I whispered in his ear. From the corner of my eye, I could see him blush.

"G-Good morning Usagi-san," he says as he tries to escape from me. I tighten my grip around his waist.

"Baka! Get off! Can't you see I'm cooking?!"

"Yes," I say as I nibble on his ear. He let's out a small moan. I don't know why he tries to fight me off. I know he enjoys this as much as I do.

Kissing his neck slowly, I soon released him and went over to pick Suzuki-san off from the sofa. We make our way over to the table, waiting for the food to be served. In about a two minutes, Misaki comes and prepares the table with his wonderful meal. We clapped our hands together and said our thanks.

"So Usagi-san…do you have anything planned for today?" Misaki said quietly.

"Nothing that I'm aware of…oh wait, the manuscript. I'm just going to be working on that today. I say this but don't mean it. Misaki should know that by now. By the way he's looking at me right now; he gave me a skeptical look. Yeah, he knows I'm lying. "Why?"

"I-I was just wondering, that's all," I saw his face turn pink. What was he hiding from me?

"What is it? You asked for a reason."

He looked up from his food to me, turning bright red. Suddenly he put his chop sticks and bowl down on the table and got up.

"Misaki?"

He continued and made his way to the refrigerator. He then pulled out a pink box. Walking slowly back to the table, he placed it in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked. I put my bowl down and lifted the cover off the box.

"Happy birthday Usagi-san," Misaki said, fumbling with his shirt from embarrassment.

I smiled. Inside the box was a small birthday cake. It was covered with white frosting with purple writing, which said 'Happy Birthday Usagi-san', and had a picture of small rabbit underneath. It was really adorable.

"Thank you Misaki. I love it." I got up from the chair and hugged him. God I loved him so much.

"Y-You really like it?"

"Of course. Anything you give me is wonderful because it's from you."

I pulled him into a kiss, red face and all, and held him closer to me. For once he didn't fight me. I guess he was trying to be nice since it was my birthday.

A moment later, we pulled away from each other, panting.

"I have to get to school. Maybe…when I get out…we could do something to celebrate?"

"That would be great. I'm looking forward to it."

We finished breakfast and headed out of the penthouse. Getting into my car, I lowered my window and light a cigarette. Glancing at Misaki, he hugs his bag close to him, glancing out the window. I wish I was that bag. To be near him all day would be lovely.

Trying to focusing on the traffic in front of me, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my relationship with Misaki. He knows that I love him with everything I have. I know he has those same feelings for me, but part of me is scared that he'll leave me one day. I know we have that gap in age difference, but that doesn't bother me at all. But he's young. He has his whole life in front of him. I worry that he'll get tired of me because I'll be getting too old for him. He'll probably want something new and fresh. I would understand if he did want something better. I just hope that I'll get to spend some more time with him before that happens.

"Um…Usagi-san? You just passed M University," he said.

Shaking my head so I could really focus on my driving, I made a quick u-turn. Of course I didn't realize that there was a car coming when I did that turn. The other car honked at me, screeching its tires as it was trying to slow down.

"Usagi-san! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry Misaki," I said calmly. Reaching the university, I made another u-turn, making sure there was no other car coming. Finally we arrived in front of the gate.

"Usagi-san is everything ok? You seem kind of off lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go before you're late for class."

"Why won't you tell me? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" He had a worried look on his face, almost as if he was going to cry.

"No Misaki, it's not you. It's just…I don't like celebrating my birthday as much now."

"Oh…" he looked down at his bag. "M-Maybe the cake was a bad idea," he whispered. Damn I shouldn't have said that.

"I liked the cake Misaki. Like I said before, anything you give me makes me really happy. It's just the thought of…getting…older," I hesitated on saying that last word.

"Older?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm 30 years old. I'm getting old."

"But…you still look…young Usagi-san. You don't look 30 at all."

I couldn't help but smile. I went and rubbed his hair. He was just too cute.

"Thanks Misaki."

I watched as he had gotten out of the car. Just when I was about to leave, Misaki tapped on the window.

"Yeah?" He seemed to hesitate but finally let out of sigh.

"Don't worry Usagi-san. I'm not going anywhere," he said with his face completely red. He then turned around and ran to class.

I was completely shocked. I felt as if my chest was about to burst out of my chest.

_I love you Misaki. Thank you. I think this birthday is the best one I've ever had. I'm going to show you how happy I am later on when we 'celebrate' my birthday._

The End

**Yay it's done. I know it wasn't that great but its written and over with. **

**When I had watched the show, it made me wonder if Usagi-san ever felt that he was too old for Misaki. I just thought that it would be fun to write about how he would feel about the situation.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
